Just The Girl
by gaia09
Summary: Songfic: Song: Just The Girl by The Click 5. Aang states some times that made Toph the perfect girl. Plus an additional spoof! Second Taang fic! IF YOU LOVE TAANG PLEASE READ THIS!


**Just the Girl**

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

Aang was... tired. He wanted to get down the rock tower but he couldn't. _My legs... my hands..._ He opened a mouth to say something. "Toph--" he started.

"NO!" Toph said as Aang just sighed and carried the **massive** boulder on his back...

_She pushed me in the pool_

_At our last school reunion_

"Katara.." Aang said as he approached the young Waterbender in the river. "I... don't feel like Waterbending today..."

Katara smiled. "That's okay, Aang, I'm not forcing you" Katara said and went back to her business.

As Aang was about to turn to leave, someone pushed him in the river. "In you go, Twinkle Toes!!!" Toph said cheerily.

"What'd you that for?!" Aang asked angrily as water dripped from his head. Katara snickered as Aang glared at her. Katara stood quietly after that...

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter_

Aang approached Katara and sat next to her. "Hey Katara, want to hear about my dream?" Aang excitedly said. Katara nodded in response.

"I bet your dreams are stupid, Twinkle Toes..." Toph insulted as she left, laughing histerically.

"So what did you dream about anyway?" Katara asked.

"It's a girl... who is blind... laughing."

"Toph?"

"No, no, NO!!!!! NEVER!!!!!!"

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after_

Aang walked near Toph and sat next to her.

"Hey Twinkle Toes" Toph greeted.

"Hey, can I--" Aang said but Toph got up and started running.

"You have to catch me first, Twinkle Toes!!!!!!! Not so fast now, huh?!"

Aang got up and started chasing her. "Wait Toph!!!" Aang shouted after her.

Sokka and Katara were observing the pair. "This is strange..." Sokka said his head followed to and fro. "What's Aang gonna say anyway?" Sokka asked her sister. Katara whispered the exact sentence but Sokka ended up opening his jaw in shock. "He wouldn't..." he said but Katara nodded. Sokka started chasing the pair. "AANG!!!!! WAIT!!!!!!!" Katara just stood there, following them with her head.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

Aang was meditating peacefully. Toph was creeping to him. Toph stomped her foot on the ground, making a tower beneath him as he lost his balance and fell. "Great..." Aang said. "I got knocked off of my feet... by a girl..."

"Shut up" Toph said bluntly and picked up Aang's staff.

"I just love it when she does that..." Aang whispered to himself.

Toph hit him on his head with his staff. "I said shut up" Toph said and left.

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Aang sat in between Toph and Sokka. "Toph... how come you're blind? How did you get blind anyway?" Aang whispered to her tiny ear.

Insulted, Toph stood up and sat next to Katara instead. "Man..." Aang grumbled and snapped his fingers.

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

Aang approached Toph on the saddle while Sokka was driving Appa. "Hey Toph" Aang said happily.

"What do you want, Twinkle Toes?" Toph said harshly, her blind eyes, staring at nothing.

"Can I tell you a secret? And please keep it a secret" he said. Toph instantly got interested.

"I'm listening..." Toph said smirking. Aang went close to her ear and whispered something. After doing so, Toph's head jerked up. She opened her mouth widely. "AANG'S GOT A SECRET!!" Toph said out loud. Sokka's and Katara's head swerved to their direction.

"Toph, NO!" Aang said, turning beet red.

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

Aang went to Toph, who was sitting on a rock. "Hey Toph!" Aang cheerily greeted the earthbender.

"What's your problem?!" Toph said and stood. "Stop following me, will you!" She then ran away.

Aang mumbled something after she left. "I was just saying hi..."

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

After the incident a while ago, Aang walked to her direction but Toph went to another direction.

Aang started to think: _Man, she's so cute when she ignores me.._

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her_

Katara was away with Sokka, leaving the airbender and the earthbender. "I'm free..." Aang stated.

"What about you?" Toph grunted and rested her head on her knuckles.

"Do whatever you like on me..." Aang suggested. Toph smirked and cracked her knuckles. She got a massive rock and threw it at his direction. "That'll do..." Aang said beneath the boulder.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_The way she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

Toph's eyes grew cross. Her smile went into a frown. She blew some hair off of her pale skinned face. Aang noticed this and went to her direction. "Anything wrong?" Aang asked with concern.

"Leave me alone, Twinkle Toes" Toph said and went away, leaving the airbender looking at her direction.

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

Aang was really concerned about her and stopped her, "Toph listen!" Aang screamed.

"I said leave me alone!!" Toph said and shook her shoulder free from Aang's grasp.

_"Leave me alone, Twinkle Toes" _that sentence a while ago still rang in his head. He couldn't do anything for now but leave her alone.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined_

Later that night, when Toph came back, Aang just sat down in front of the camp fire. Toph approached him. "How are you doing now, Toph?" Aang asked. Katara walked near them.

"Nnng..." Toph grunted.

"Toph, can you speak clearly?" Katara suggested. "So we could understand."

"It's none of your business, Sugar Queen!" Toph said.

"The nerve!!" Katara said and looked angrily at her. Aang just stared at her standing figure.

"What are you looking at, Twinkle Toes?!!" she said coldly. Aang shook his head and returned his gaze at the fire.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"You're really the girl I'm looking for, Toph" he said to himself as she left after making the riot with Sokka; when he felt Sokka and called his Warrior's Wolftail "ponytail".

**Additional Spoof: (Short, very awkward and kinda sweet, so read on)**

Toph sat on her rock chair, wiht Momo sitting on her shoulder, eating nuts with her. This was some times that Momo would spend time with her.

She felt light footsteps coming towards her. She smirked witfully. "What's up, Twinkle Toes?" she asked, with the smirk still visible on her lips. Aang stepped in front of her. "I'm waiting..."

He did something very unexpected that also shocked Toph; she felt a pair of lips touch hers lightly. _That was awkward..._ Toph thought. Finally, Aang's lips left and she felt him walk away.

"Hey Twinkle Toes!" she called out. Aang turned around and looked at her. "You'll be dead for that." Aang smiled and nodded. He walked away after that.

"You'll be really dead for that..." Toph whispered to herself but she smirked.

* * *

**Well, how was that? Well, I kinda like typing the additional spoof. Tell me if it's good. This songfic is brought to you by yours truly!! Now, press the button below and tell me what you think!!!**


End file.
